Chocolate Frog
by Day Baye
Summary: You never know what happens when you unwrap a Chocolate Frog. Sometimes, results can be surprising.


Disclaimer: Well, seeing as last time I checked my name wasn't Joanne Rowling, I must therefore not be her. I am also too young to work for Warner Bros. So I obviously do not own the HP characters. I do, however, own the plot of this story, especially as it is pretty unique. And if you want to sue- fine by me, just I doubt you'll be able to find me.  
  
A/N: All characters and situations are absolutely real, and I intend to tell the stories of my grandma'a best friend's niece's roommate's younger siblings. Yes, I'm kidding.  
  
Chocolate Frog  
  
by Day Baye  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Harry!" exclaimed a voice from behind the skinny figure looking out of a window at the top of Gryffindor Tower. He turned, glasses covering his eyes and making them unreadable. Long fingers played with a wand polished to perfection.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" the figure asked. In the light of the quarter moon, Ron could see that there was a suspicious redness around his friend's eyes. He hesitated for as moment, then remembered what Hermione'd said. He's moping around too much, Ron. Get him down here to celebrate. You-Know-Who's dead, and our N.E.W.T.s are over. He's got to snap out of it! Sighing, he awkwardly reached over to pat Harry's back. "C'mon, old man," he said with forced cheerfulness. "If Hermione's partying, you've got no excuse to not join in the fun. And there are piles and piles of sweets down there- Seamus raided Honeydukes yesterday, and- c'mon Harry!" He tugged at Harry's sleeve. The young man sighed, swiped at his eyes and followed reluctantly.  
  
***  
  
The common room contained total chaos. Tables surrounded the party-goers, stacked high with food. It looked as though Seamus had raided the kitchen in addition to Honeydukes Harry was dragged over to a table by the fire. Hermione stood there, watching Neville nervously as he passed, loaded down with drinks.  
  
She smiled, tossing a bag of Every-Flavor Beans. Then, on some unknown signal, the Creevey brothers leaped up from their positions behind another table. They began pelting Harry with Chocolate Frogs and, as Ron watched, Harry seemed to jerk himself out of a trance, smiling for the first time in weeks.  
  
He ducked behind Ron and, grinning, joined the fray, shooting Canary Creams innocently left there, no doubt by Dean. A full-scale battle ensued, and, in its midst, Hermione caught Ron's eye. "You did it!" she whispered, as they were besieged from all sides by Cockroach Clusters. He grinned back. Mission accomplished.  
  
Gryffindor Tower echoed with laughter until McGonagall, clad in a yellow wrapper, gusted into the room and, eyes snapping, ordered them to bed before the sun came up. In twos and threes, they drifted off laughing and giggling, still on a sugar high. Harry, Ron and Hermione were among the last to leave, and as they exited, Ron caught a rare smile from the Professor. Still clutching a Chocolate Frog, Harry yawned, waved Hermione to sleep, then stumbled behind Ron into their dormitory.  
  
In the reddish light beginning to over take the castle, Harry unwrapped the piece of candy, popping it into his mouth. He turned the card over in the disinterest of someone who has stayed up far too long in order to see which wizard was on the front of it. He let out a gasp and Ron turned to face him, concerned.  
  
"Oh, my, god Ron! I'm on a Trading Card!" Harry, probably overcome by lack of sleep, junk food and utter shock, slid into what to Ron looked like a very uncomfortable position on the floor.  
  
Peering into his friend's hand, he slid out the card that lodged there. A young man with messy black hair, glasses and a lightning bolt scar winked up at him. He read aloud:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Talented Seeker and avid Quidditch fan, Harry Potter  
  
is best known for the defeat of the Dark Lord in 1981 as  
  
a baby, then subsequent successes in defeating the  
  
Dark Lord, culminating to the Final Defeat of the Dark  
  
Lord in 1998. He also has the distinction of being a  
  
Parselmouth, one of the rare few who can speak to  
  
snakes.  
  
Ron laid it onto his nightstand, planning to show it to Hermione. There had to be a law against shocking wizards like that.  
  
By: Day Baye  
  
HOL ID: da029  
  
Slytherin Class of 2008 


End file.
